HeatHaze Days Vocaloid Version
by Yui Scarlet
Summary: Kaito dan Meiko terjebak dalam "Time loop". Setiap ada suatu kejadian, kejadian itu akan terulang kembali. Apakah Kaito dan Meiko bisa bebas dari Time loop itu? Heat-Haze Days, Vocaloid ver.


Haii MINNA-SAMA! *digebuk karena berisik* Ketemu lagi dengan si YUKI! Aduh.. Saya baru muncul di ffn ini Gomenne minna-sama and senpai-senpai w

Selama gak mumcul lagi di ffn, banyak sekali ide cerita yang numpuk dikepala saya, jadinya saya gak kuat nahannya(?) Jadinya saya tuangkan ide saya ke ffn ini. Sebenarnya saya mau buat fanfic songfic #Plakkkk..

Dan juga.. Saya merasa saya tidak mau melanjutkan fanfic saya yang ber-chapter karena.. Aku lupa sama idenya ._. Udah lama sih gak buat cerita m''  
Gomenne, kalau ceritanya jelek..

Oh ya satu lagi #Plakkk  
Ini cerita berasal dari lagunya Shinnoteki-P atau Jin. Kalau senpai-senpai tau kagerou project, akan tahu lagu ini.. Nama lagunya Heat-Haze Days.. Lagunya sedih  
Kalau senpai mau tau.. Liat fanfic saya ya #Maunya..  
Maaf kalau jelek, baru pertama kali buat songfic

Okey, here we go~

Disclaimer: Crypton future YAMAHA (Apakah benar? ._.)  
Song by: Jin (Shizennoteki-P) Heat-Haze Days  
Pairing: Maybe.. Meiko x Kaito?  
Warning: OOC, songfic, typo(s), jelek, hancur remuk-remuk(?), dll.  
Summary: Kaito dan Meiko terjebak di "Time loop" pada saat musim panas. Setiap kali ada suatu kejadian, kejadian itu akan terus berulang-ulang. Apakah Kaito dan Meiko bisa bebas dari Time loop itu?

Catatan: Disini, Kaito dan Meiko itu umurnya 13 tahun.  
Hiyori: MEIKO Sakine  
Hibiya: KAITO Shion

Heat-Haze Days (Kagerou Deizu Days)  
By: Arisa Kimitada Enoki

.

.

Happy reading Minna-sama ^^  
Hope you like it.

Don't like? Don't read!

~Kaito POV~

15 Agustus, pukul 12.30 siang. Cuaca hari ini sangat cerah dengan sinar matahari yang menyilaukan di langit itu. Aku melihat hpku dan mengangkatnya dan wallpaper hp ku sama dengan langit yang cerah saat itu. Aku menutup wajahku karena sinar mataharinya menyilaukan dan membuat mataku sakit. Aku berbicara dengan temanku.

"Hmm… Apakah kamu tau kegiatan yang menyenangkan sekarang? Aku sangat bosan," Tanyaku padanya sambil melihat ke langit yang cerah itu.

"Bisa kamu lihat Kaito, aku agak benci musim panas.. Jadinya, aku bingung mau melakukan apa," Jawabnya kepadaku sambil tersenyum dan tangannya sibuk membelai kucing liar berwarna hitam di pangkuannya yang tadi dia temukan di putaran sekitar taman bermain . Meiko Sakine, itulah nama temanku. Dialah teman perempuan ku yang selalu menemaniku. Aku dan Meiko selalu bersama-sama, seperti bermain, belajar, dan juga jalan-jalan bersama. Membuatku suka padanya.

Dan aku bernama Kaito Shion. Kalian bisa panggil aku Kaito.. Maaf, aku tidak bisa memberitahu identitasku..

Saat ini, aku dan Meiko berada di taman bermain dan kami sedang duduk di ayunan berganda. Aku memainkan hp ditanganku. Sedangkan Meiko sedang asyik dengan kucingnya. Aku merasa bosan dan aku ingin pulang.

"Meiko, ayo kita pulang.. Aku merasa bosan disini.." Ajakku padanya. Meiko mengangguk dan turun dari ayunannya sambil memeluk kucing itu dan aku juga turun dari ayunanku. Aku dan Meiko pun berjalan menuju kea rah rumah kami.

Di waktu jalan, tiba-tiba kucing Meiko lepas dari genggaman Meiko dan lari kearah jalan raya.  
"Eh, tunggu kucing!" Ucap Meiko teriak dan lari kearah jalan lampu lalu lintas dan hendak mengejar kucing itu. Aku melihatnya dia mengejar kucing itu dan mataku melihat lampu lalu lintas itu. Aku melihat tanda jalan di lampu lalu lintas itu menjadi merah tiba-tiba dan sedangkan yang bergambar kendaraan berwarna hijau. Itu berarti.. Kendaraan akan melaju! Aku melihat Meiko yang sudah berada di tengah jalan. Aku membelakkan mataku. Aku lihat ada truk besar melaju dijalan Meiko berada, aku melihatnya dan meneriakkan namanya.

"MEIKO! AWAS!" Teriak ku sambil mengejarnya.

Meiko yang mendengarkan suaraku, sadar bahwa dia berada di tengah jalan dan melihat sebuah truk yang akan menabraknya. Dan..

Srakkkkk!

"MEIKO!" Aku teriak dengan keras saat melihat truk itu menghantam tubuh Meiko dan membuat Meiko teriak karena kesakitan. Aku melihat darahnya bercipratan di depan wajahku. Dan darahnya juga bercipratan di sekitar jalan tubuh Meiko berada dan di depan mobil truk itu juga ada cipratan darah Meiko, Aroma bau darah Meiko aku rasakan, aku menutup mulutku dan hidungku karena aku tidak kuat mencium bau darahnya dan aku menangis... Aku melihat Meiko yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu. Aku meneteskan air mataku dan membelakkan mataku dengan tidak percaya.. Aku menangis dengan kencang. Kulihat kerumunan orang mulai mendekati mayat Meiko. Aku melihat sosok laki-laki yang mirip denganku tapi hanya saja bajunya berwarna merah. Aku melihatnya membuka mulutnya dengan senyuman dan tawaan senang saat melihat Meiko tertabrak. Aku mendengar sesuatu yang dia bicarakan.

"Ini sudah menjadi kebenaran!" Ucapnya dengan senyuman seringaian. Aku yang mendengarnya merasa pandangan mataku kabur dan aku merasa juga badanku berat dan ingin rasanya aku menjatuhkan tubuhku. Aku melihat sosok itu secara samar-samar. Sosok itu melambaikan tangannya dengan senyuman seringaian. Aku merasa aku sudah menutup sempurna mataku dan kesadaranku menghilang.

"_Hachigatsu juugonichi no gogo juunijihan kurai no koto tenki ga ii" ("August 15__th__ at precisely 12:30 in the afternoon, The weather was nice.)_

"_Byouki ni narisou na hodo mabushii hizashi no naka suru koto mo nai kara kimi to dabetteita ("And with the dazzling sunglight from the heavens blinding me, I tried to speak with you")_

" '_Demo maa natsu wa kirai kana' Neko o nadenagara kimi wa futebuteshiku tsubuyaita" (" 'Well you see.. I kinda hate summer..' While caressing a cat, you muttered brazenly")_

"_Aa, nigedashita neko no ato o oikakete tobikonde shimatta no wa aka ni kawatta shingouki" ("Ah, chasing after your runaway cat, you found yourself plunged before a red traffic light")_

"_Batto toota TORAKKU ga kimi o hikizutte nakisakebu chi shibuki no iro, kimi no kaori to mazariatte musekaetta uso mitai na kagerou ga 'Uso ja nai zo' Tte waratteru natsu no mizu-iro, kakimawasu you na semi no ne ni subete kuranda" ("Out of nowhere a truck hurtled past my face, and hit you relentless, causing you to scream. Your familiar scent now masked with the stench of the unknown crimson blood. The haze of the heat and the haze of heat and laughed cruelly, 'You know, this is all the truth!' Crickets being disturbed was the sama eas the darkening of the nay blue sky")_

Sebuah _Time Loop_ berjalan dengan menitnya. Seorang _Kagerou _berjalan kearah salah satu "Time loop" itu dan memberi sebuah _Tanda _di salah satu Time loop itu. Menandainya dengan darah dan dia tersenyum menyeringai.

"Arrghhh!" Jeritku ketakutan, sambil memegang kepalaku, keringat membasahi pelipisku. Aku mengedipkan mata. Kenapa.. Tiba-tiba aku ada di kamar tidur ku? Padahal.. Tadi aku berada di jalan raya dengan sosok mayat Meiko yang tertabrak.. Tapi, kenapa aku tiba-tiba ada disini? Apakah ini mimpi? Mungkin ini mimpi. By the way, sekarang jam berapa? Aku mengambil hp ku yang terletak di samping kasurku. Aku melihat ada sesuatu yang aneh.

Tanggal 15 agustus.. Sepertinya aku sudah pernah mengalami ke tanggal ini di bulan ini.. Apakah ini Déjà vu? Mungkin..

~xXx~

Aku telah sampai di taman bermain. Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju ke ayunan yang menjadi tempat kesukaan ku. Aku melihat ada Meiko yang tengah duduk di ayunan. Aku merasa sedikit kaget karena.. Meiko masih berada disini.. Tapi aku senang karena dia masih hidup. Aku melihatnya tersenyum padaku, aku membalas senyuman nya. Aku melangkah ke ayunan itu dan duduk disamping ayunan nya.

Aku merasa kan ada yang ganjil.. Aku.. Sepertinya melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang kulakukan sekarang. Aku bertanya pada Meiko. Mungkin dia akan merasakan sama sepertiku.

"Hey Meiko.." Sapaku pada Meiko yang sedang mengelus kucing hitam. Persis seperti yang kubilang di mimpiku. Meiko menoleh kearahku dan tersenyum.

"Hai Kaito," Jawabnya dengan ceria. Aku hanya mengangguk lemas.. Aku merasa wajahku pucat karena aku bingung dan merasa bahwa aku seperti di mimpiku.. Sepertinya.. Itu bukan mimpi.. Mungkin itu bukan mimpi.. Tapi.. Aku merasakan bahwa aku seperti pernah melakukan seperti ini..

"Meiko.. Aku pikir ada sesuatu yang salah.. Kemarin malam aku bermimpi di mana aku dan kau berada di taman ini denganmu.. Dan ini sangat persis dengan mimpiku.." Ucapku menunduk dan tubuhku bergetar karena takut kejadian yang kusebut mimpi itu akan terjadi sekarang. Meiko menatapku.

"Hmm.. Aku tidak merasakannya.." Ucap Meiko dengan wajah khawatir saat melihat wajahku yang pucat. "Kaito, apakah kamu baik-baik saja? Dan.. Apakah kamu sakit?" Tanya Meiko padaku dengan wajah khawatir. Aku menoleh kearahnya dan tersenyum.

"Aku tidak sakit.. Dan aku baik-baik saja," Jawabku dengan tersenyum. Meiko yang mendengar jawabanku menghela napas dan tersenyum padaku.

Aku kembali menatap langit yang cerah. Aku memikirkan tentang kejadian saat Meiko tertabrak oleh truk. Saat aku memikirkannya aku lansung menepisnya karena tidak mau melihat Meiko berteriak kesakitan saat ditabrak..

Aku menundukkan wajahku dan lagi-lagi tubuhku bergetar.. Mengingat kejadian yang kusebut mimpi itu..

"Eh, tunggu kucing!" Ucap Meiko setengah teriak saat kucing di genggamannya melompat dan lari menuju jalan raya. Meiko pun bangkit dari ayunannya dan hendak mengejar kucing itu. Persis seperti kejadian yang kusebut mimpi itu. Aku yang mengingat kejadian yang mengerikan itu lansung memegang lengan Meiko, membuat Meiko menatapku.

"Lebih baik.. Kamu jangan mengejar kucing itu.. Dan sekarang.. Kita pulang saja.." Ucapku menunduk dan Meiko menatapku dengan bingung.

"Ada apa denganmu Kaito?" Tanya Meiko padaku. Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala dan mengajaknya pulang.

Di sepanjang jalan, aku hanya diam tanpa suara atau tidak berbicara pada Meiko. Karena aku lebih fokus ke keadaan. Karena aku takut tiba-tiba Meiko bertemu dengan kucing hitam itu yang berada di jalan raya dan Meiko mengejarnya dan Meiko.. Akh! Itulah yang kutakutkan.  
Aku menyadari bahwa Meiko menapku dengan wajah khawatir.

"Wahh, lihat itu! Ada besi yang mau jatuh dari gedung itu, Kaito, lihatlah!" Ucap Meiko membuatku kaget dan menengok kea rah gedung yang ditunjukkan Meiko. Aku hanya melihatnya saja dan tiba-tiba Meiko menarik tanganku dan menuju kearah gedung itu. Aku melihat ada kerumuman orang yang melihat besi itu yang sudah mau jatuh. Aku hanya melihatnya.. Kulihat Meiko melihat keatas tempat besi itu akan jatuh. Besi itu panjang yang kulihat.

"KAITO! Lihat! Besinya sudah jatuh!" Ucap Meiko sambil menunjukkan besi panjang itu memakai jari telunjukknya. Aku melihatnya..

Besi itu sudah mau jatuh kedarat.. Dan tiba-tiba..

"Wahh, kucing hitam itu ada disitu!" Ucap Meiko sambil berlari kearah kucing itu berada, namun, kucing itu berada di titik akan jatuhnya besi itu. Aku membelakkan mataku saat besi itu akan mencapai ke darat, dan..

Aku kembali meneteskan air mataku dan membelakkan mataku. Aku melihat Meiko tertusuk besi dan Meiko berteriak dan menjerit kesakitan sedangkan kucing itu menghindar. Semua orang yang berada di kerumuman itu berteriak karena melihat tubuh Meiko tertusuk oleh besi itu. Darah Meiko juga keluar dari tubuhnya yang tertusuk dan darahnya menodai baju Meiko.

"Me..MEIKO!" Teriakku dan mengejarnya. Aku melihat ada _Kagerou _sosok yang pernah kulihat di kejadian yang kusebut mimpi itu. Aku melewati tubuhnya dan kulihat dia tersenyum menyeringai dan melihatku dengan senyuman seringaiannya.

"Kau tau.. Ini sudah nyata! Dan ini bukan mimpi! Dan ini nyata!" Ucapnya kepadaku sambil tertawa dan memegang tanganku dengan kasar dan melemparku ke tubuh Meiko yang tertusuk besi itu. Aku menangis dan aku lihat Meiko yang kesakitan dan menangis namun, kulihat secara samar-samar bahwa dia tersenyum padaku. Aku melihat kembali ke arah _Kagerou _itu dengan perasaan takut. Dan dia tersenyum menyeringai.. Kesadaranku menghilang..

"_Me o samashita tokei no hari ga narihibiku BEDDO de ima wa nanji?" ("When I came back to my senses in a bed, I hear the echoing sound of a clock's hands. What time is it?")_

"_Hachigatsu juuyonka no gozen juuniji sugi kurai o sasu yake ni urusai semi no oto oboeteita demo saa, sukoshi fushigi da na. Onaji kouen de kinou mita yume o omoidashita 'Mou kyou wa kaerou ka' Michi ni nuketa toki mawari no hito wa minna ue o miage kuchi o aketeita" ("The hands of the clock point to a little past midnight on August 15. I remember the annoying noises of the cicadas. But wow, it's kinda mysterious. I remember the dream I had yesterday in the same park.'I should go home for today' When I was on my way, the people around me were all looking up with their mouths gaping")_

"_Rakka shite kita tecchuu ga kimi o tsuranuite tsukisasaru tsunzaku himei to fuurin no ne ga kigi no sukima de karamawari wazatorashii kagerou ga 'Yume ja nai zo' Tte waratteru kuramu shikai ni kimi no yokogao, waratteiru you na kigashita" ("From the clouds the gods dropped a baton made of 1 iron, piercing your torso. Screams and chiming filled the air and any gaps in the space between the trees, this unnecessary twist of events, the heat once again laughed, 'This is for real!' My sight became impaired as I glanced at your profile, you were smiling for sure")_

~End Kaito POV~

Kejadian yang dialami oleh Kaito dan Meiko akan terus berulang-ulang.. Membuat Kaito dan Meiko sadar bahwa mereka sedang terperangkap di sebuah _Time loop. _Time loop itu ternyata sudah banyak yang bertanda merah yang berarti bahwa waktu itu sudah dilewati dan waktu itu akan berulang sampai waktu di time loop itu habis. Jika habis, mungkin Meiko dan Kaito mengalami peristiwa yang buruk, itu menurut Kaito. Waktu terus berjalan di time loop, sedangkan _Kagerou _itu menandai waktu yang sudah dilewati oleh Kaito dan Meiko. Waktu berjalan.. Waktu yang berada di time loop itu sudah mau habis dan hanya tinggal satu sisa waktu yang berjalan yang belum ditandai darah.

Kaito, berada di time loop itu dengan wajah sedih dan tangannya menyentuh waktu yang berjalan itu (sisa waktu yang belum di tandai). Kaito kembali mengingat semua memory yang dia lakukan dengan Meiko saat dia terjebak di time loop itu. Kaito menundukkan kepalanya dan menutup matanya karena merasa tidak kuat mengingat memory yang menyeramkan itu. Kaito membuka matanya..

"_Nando sekai ga kurande mo kagerou ga waratte nanjuunen. Mou tokku ni ki ga tsuiteitaro"_

"Aku telah menghitung berapa banyak saat aku pingsan.. Aku akan pingsan saat Meiko mati dan aku akan melihat sosok yang mirip denganku.. Dan setelah itu semuanya akan terulang kembali sesuai dengan keadaan.. Aku.. Tau bahwa aku dan Meiko telah terjebak di time loop ini.. Aku tidak bisa bebas dari time loop ini.. Mungkin aku tidak bisa bebas dari time loop ini.. Mungkin saja.. Dan ini seperti cerita klise yang terus berulang-ulang tanpa akhir.. Aku ingin seperti dulu, melewati masa-masa saat aku bersama dengan Meiko.. Aku ingin sekali.. Apakah akan ada orang yang menolongku dan Meiko? Menurutku itu Mustahil.. Aku mohon.. Berhentilah.. Aku ingin hidup bersama dengan Meiko dengan waktu yang normal.." Ucap Kaito sambil meneteskan air mata dan tangannya masih menyentuh waktu yang masih berjalan itu.. Kaito melihat saat dia dan Meiko mengalami pengulangan waktu dan melihat Meiko yang mati.. Membuat Kaito sakit hatinya saat mendengar jeritan kesakitan dari mulut Meiko.. Rasanya.. Hati Kaito terkoyak-koyak mendengarnya dan melihat Meiko yang mati dengan jeritannya.. Rasanya.. Kaito saja yang berada di posisi Meiko, sedangkan Meiko berada di posisi Kaito..

"_Konna yoku aru hanashi nara ketsumatsu wa kitto hitotsu dake. Kurikaeshita natsu no hi no mukou"_

Kaito kembali merenung.. Kaito meneteskan air matanya lagi dan kembali mengingat Memory itu..  
"Jika aku tidak berusaha untuk dapat selamat dari time loop ini.. Maka aku lemah dan aku tidak akan bisa mengalami hal-hal yang menyenangkan bersama dengan Meiko.. Jadi.. Aku akan.." Ucap Kaito memotong ucapan terakhirnya dan Kaito melihat Meiko akan tertabrak oleh truk lagi sedangkan Kaito mengejar Meiko yang mau tertabrak. Kaito yang berada di time loop itu berlari dan segera memasuki dunia nyatanya.

Kaito memasuki dunia nyatanya dan dia mendorong tubuh Meiko untuk menjauh dari dari truk yang akan menghantam tubuh Meiko..

Kaito pun tertabarak.. Meiko yang melihatnya membelakkan matanya dan menutup mulutnya. Sedangkan Kaito tersenyum kearah Meiko. Meiko menutup matanya dan menangis.

"Meiko.. Tetaplah berusaha agar kita bisa selamat dari time loop ini," Ucap Kaito dengan tersenyum sedangkan Meiko menangis. Kaito kembali melihat _Kagerou _Yang melihatnya dengan mata terbelalak dan kagerou itu mengeluarkan air mata.

"Ini tidak akan berakhir.. Dan itu adalah salah kau sendiri!" Ucap Kagerou itu dengan mata yang meneteskan air mata, namun Kagerou itu tertawa dan tersenyum menyeringai. Kaito hanya tersenyum dan sedangkan Meiko menangis. Tapi.. Tiba-tiba di samping Meiko muncul sebuah _Kagerou _Yang mirip Meiko. Kaito membelalakkan matanya.. "Mungkin.. Tidak akan berakhir.." Ucap Kaito Dan akhirnya Kaito mati dengan darah yang berlumuran di tubuhnya..

"_Batto oshinoke tobikonda, shunkan TORAKKU ni buchiataru chi shibuki no iro, kimi no hitomi to kishimu karada ni ranhansha shite monku arige na kagerou ni 'Zamaa miro yo' Tte warattara"_

"_Jitsu ni yoku aru natsu no hi no koto. Sonna nanika ga koko de owatta"_

"Mungkin.. Ini tidak akan berakhir.."

~xXx~

Sebuah _Time loop _yang jam/waktu sudah hancur semua.. Hancur tanpa sisa.. Mungkin.. Gara-gara kejadian saat Kaito menyelamatkan Meiko.. Sosok _Kagerou _perempuan yang menyerupai Meiko muncul dan menghancurkan salah satu jam di time loop itu yang sudah tidak bekerja lagi.. Jam itu adalah jam yang disentuh oleh Kaito dan di jam itu tidak ada kejadian Meiko mati tertabrak truk. _Kagerou _yang mirip Meiko itu sepertinya marah..

Tanggal 14 Agustus, Seorang gadis berumur 13 tahun berambut pendek coklat duduk di kasurnya sambil menangis dan tangannya memegang seekor kucing. Gadis itu termenung dan mengingat semua kejadian-kejadian yang dia alami.. Sekarang.. Meiko, gadis itu menyadari bahwa dia terjebak dalam Time loop..

"_Me o samashita hachigatsu juuyonka no BEDDO no ue shoujo wa tada"_

"Aku.. Gagal lagi.." Ucap Meiko sambil meneteskan air matanya dan memeluk sebuah kucing hitam. Dan seroang _Kagerou _yang menyerupai Meiko itu muncul dan mendekati Meiko dan tersenyum menyeringai.

" '_Mada dame data yo' To hitori neko o dakikakaeteta"_

Yuki (Arisa): Wahh.. Sudah selesaiiii! *lompat-lompat*  
Jenenif: Hmm.. Cerita apa ini? Aku gak ngerti *garuk-garuk kepala*  
Yuki: Kamu sih gak tahu KagePro.. Tapi.. Thanks ya udah bantuin buat  
Jenenif: Welcome~

Yuki: Gomenansai cerita alurnya cepat.. Dan banyak kesalah dalam alur ceritanya.. Dan juga pendek Maunya sih ber-chapter.. Tapi malas, nanti malah gak mau ngelanjutinnya Tapi, kalau aku udah ngerti alur lagunya "Konoha no sekai jijou" itu (menurutku itu kelanjutan Heat-Haze Days) aku akan membuatnya chapter di ffn ini. Kohoha itu yang akan nolong si Hiyori dan Hibiya.. Video Heat-Haze Days itu sedihhh.. Jadinya, pingin buat ffn tentang lagu ini~ Apalagi saat Hiyori ditabrak truk dan tertusuk besi.. Itu sedih sekali #Lho kok malah ngomongin ini?

Sekali lagi gomenne kalau jelek.. Tapi.. Di review ya.. Dan sama dengan kritikannya.. Ya ya ya? *puppy eyes no jutsu*

Jaa nee Minna-sama dan Senpai ^^


End file.
